A Visit to Elysium
by Liana D. S
Summary: Dionysus adalah mimpi indah Ariadne yang akan selalu mewujud menjadi kenyataan.
Dingin, gelap, pengap, dan mencekam. Tanpa dibekali lentera mentari dari kakaknya, Apollo, Dionysus pasti sudah sekarat sekarang (dan 'sekarat' bagi dewa jelas sangat menyiksa karena hal itu akan terjadi selamanya; mereka _'kan_ tidak bisa mati). Dunia bawah memang luar biasa mengerikan, patutlah manusia takut bahkan hanya untuk menyebut nama pemimpinnya. Apa dosa Dionysus, dewa penjelmaan kegembiraan itu sendiri, hingga berada di tempat suram yang dipenuhi jeritan maut ini?

 _"Mengabaikan kultusmu, melukai putramu, dan membiarkan emosi manusiawi mengambil alih sebagian besar dirimu merupakan pelanggaran berat hukum para dewa."_

Desahan panjang lolos dari bibir Dionysus, sisa napasnya bercampur dengan udara lembab dunia bawah. _Benar, Ayahanda sudah mendaftar semua kesalahanku di ruang pengadilan kemarin,_ keluhnya seraya menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi pandangan. Apa boleh buat? Duka yang mendalam dapat menggerakkan siapa pun, tak terkecuali dewa, untuk berbuat dosa. Bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti pesta-pesta ritual, membesarkan anaknya, sekaligus mengendalikan diri agar tidak hancur jika bayang-bayang kematian kekasihnya terus menghantui? _Dewa harusnya mampu melakukan itu semua dalam segala keadaan_ , menurut pendapat Zeus. Pernyataan ini sebenarnya memicu protes Dionysus (yang tak berani ia ungkapkan di pengadilan) sebab tak ada satu pun dewa di Olympus yang memahami cinta sejati kepada para mortal, tidak juga Zeus...

 _"Bagaimana Dionysus dapat takluk oleh pesona manusia biasa hingga jadi sedemikian menderita setelah ditinggalkan? Aku bisa terima jika ia jatuh cinta pada sesosok dewi, tetapi pada Ariadne putri Minos? Tolol."_

 _"Maka aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu, Zeus. Di rahim siapa Dionysus dikandung, ingatkah kau, hm?"_

 _"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau masih dendam soal Semele, tetapi setidaknya aku masih tetap menjalankan tugasku setelah_ kau _membunuhnya, Hera. Aku tidak berduka atas kematiannya."_

 _"Kau tidak berduka? Lalu mengapa kau repot-repot mengangkat Dionysus menjadi anggota kehormatan kita jika bukan karena rasa bersalah? Kau ingin menebus dosamu pada Semele, bukan?"_

...aih.

Mungkin Zeus _mengerti_ , walaupun sedikit, tetapi tetap saja, arti Semele—ibu Dionysus yang manusia biasa dan tewas di tangan Permaisuri Hera si pencemburu—bagi Zeus tidak sebanding dengan arti Ariadne bagi Dionysus. Mustahil Zeus yang Perkasa merasakan getar lembut kasih ketika bertemu tatap dengan seorang wanita rapuh; Zeus itu penguasa, maka yang ada di pikirannya hanya menguasai setiap perempuan menarik yang ia temui. Hah, segila-gilanya Dionysus, pikiran semacam itu tidak akan menghinggapinya jika ia mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah sesenggukan dengan pakaian basah di sebuah pantai.

Ariadne, putri raja Kreta, dengan surai lembut semerah anggur yang tertiup angin malam, begitu cantik meski mata birunya diwarnai kekhawatiran saat Dionysus muncul di hadapan.

 _"Siapa kau?"_

Suara Ariadne merdu biarpun ternodai sisa tangis, meruntuhkan pertahanan Dionysus. Nyaris saja Dionysus memperkenalkan diri sebagai Dia yang Membawa Bahagia dan Melepas Beban Manusia... tetapi ia tak ingin mengejutkan gadis malang ini dengan identitasnya yang asli. Jadi, ia tersenyum, berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan Ariadne, dan memperkenalkan diri seramah mungkin.

 _"Aku Dion, pendatang di pulau ini. Kita sama-sama baru tiba, tampaknya. Salam kenal."_

Dionysus memang pendatang di pulau tempatnya menemukan Ariadne—Naxos—tetapi ia tiba bersama para pengikutnya seminggu sebelum Ariadne untuk keperluan ritus. Pulau Naxos belum pernah mereka kunjungi dan cukup lengang, lokasi sempurna buat bersenang-senang sepuasnya (satu-satunya bentuk pemujaan Dewa Kegembiraan tentu saja dengan berpesta, bukan?), dan memang sang dewa tidak merencanakan agenda selain itu sampai ia melihat Ariadne 'terdampar' di pantai Naxos. Sempat Dionysus menawarkan Ariadne bermalam di perkemahannya, sayang Ariadne bersikeras menolak. Sang putri—yang sesungguhnya tak terbiasa berada di alam liar—memilih bermalam di hutan ketimbang 'mengikuti orang asing'. Entah mengapa, Ariadne sangat menekankan tiga kata terakhir.

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hati-hati saja pada hewan buas; berlindunglah di gua atau di atas pohon untuk menghindari mereka. Kau bisa memanjat?"_

Wajah Ariadne kaku. Gadis itu lantas menggeleng dan harapan Dionysus langsung naik. Mungkinkah akhirnya Ariadne bersedia menginap di tendanya?

 _"A-aku akan mencari gua, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."_

Rupanya, Ariadne teguh 'menghindari' Dionysus seberbahaya apa pun situasinya, membuat sang dewa cemas sendiri. Gua bukan tempat yang sepenuhnya aman. Bagaimana kalau Ariadne digigit ular? Atau tersengat serangga beracun? Atau tergelincir di jalan masuk gua yang licin? Ingin mencegah, Ariadne sudah terlanjur melangkah cepat menjauhi pantai, menjauhi Dionysus lebih tepatnya. Terpaksa Dionysus tidak kembali ke kemah malam itu demi membuntuti Ariadne sampai di gua pertama yang gadis itu lihat. Ragu-ragu, sang putri masuk ke gua yang gelap itu—dan berteriak setelahnya, lalu keluar lagi dengan napas memburu, wajah pias, dan tangan memeluk tubuh. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di dekat batu besar beberapa kaki dari mulut gua, lututnya menekuk menyembunyikan raut ngerinya. Dalam posisi melelahkan itulah, ujungnya Ariadne terlelap.

 _Barangkali ada binatang seram betulan di gua itu_ , duga Dionysus. Diam-diam, ia keluar dari persembunyian, jubah sutra merahnya tersampir di lengan kanan, tombaknya tergenggam di tangan kiri. Ia selimuti Ariadne yang menggigil dengan jubahnya, lalu berjaga di samping si gadis, kilau tombaknya saja cukup untuk menghalau makhluk-makhluk hutan yang ganas.

Ariadne terbangun hari berikutnya, saat pagi masih digantungi fajar, dan kaget setengah mati mendapati dirinya tersandar ke bahu Dionysus.

 _"Kau di sini sepanjang malam?"_

 _"Iya. Maaf tidak bilang-bilang dulu, habisnya kau kelihatan lelah sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkan."_

 _"A-apa yang kaulakukan?"_

Dionysus mengerjap bingung. 'Apa yang kaulakukan?' Apa, memangnya? Dan kenapa Ariadne mendadak panik?

 _"Tidak banyak, cuma duduk dan menegakkan tombak ini untuk memberitahu hewan buas bahwa aku bisa membunuh mereka jika berani mendekatimu. Santai saja."_

Tak disangka, jawaban ringan Dionysus ini mampu membuka jalan menuju hati Ariadne yang baru terluka. Sudut-sudut bibir Ariadne terangkat membentuk selengkung pesona, 'terima kasih' yang lembut mengiringi kemudian. Tirai kewaspadaan di manik Ariadne tersingkap sedikit, menampakkan lapis pertama labirin misteri yang dengan sukarela dijejaki Dionysus; sang dewa mengambil risiko terjebak di dalam sana sebab wanita muda ini terlalu menarik untuk dia abaikan.

"Ah!"

Cekalan kebekuan dari air Sungai Styx, sungai terbesar dunia bawah, menyadarkan Dionysus dari lamunan. Cepat ia tarik telapak kakinya yang sudah setengah terendam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tatkala melihat satu tangan dari sungai itu—jelas milik jiwa yang tidak sempat dikubur setelah mati—berusaha meraih kakinya lagi sebelum menyerah dan kembali tenggelam.

"Anda pasti Yang Mulia Dionysus."

Makhluk bungkuk buruk rupa di atas rakit yang tertambat ke pinggiran Styx menyapa Dionysus parau. Yang disapa mengangguk, menatap si bungkuk penasaran. "Apa kau Charon, si pendayung yang mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa ke pengadilan Yang Mulia Hades?"

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dikenali dewa dari dunia atas," Charon membenarkan, "Yang Mulia Hermes menyampaikan pada saya untuk mengantarkan Anda ke istana Baginda Hades. Silakan naik."

 _Hermes telah memintakanku izin lebih dulu, baguslah,_ Dionysus tersenyum lega; ia berhutang budi pada kakaknya yang jadi pengantar pesan Zeus itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menginjakkan kaki di rakit Charon, lalu memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk satu perjalanan yang sepertinya akan panjang. Sebagai informasi, Sungai Styx mengitari pusat kerajaan bawah sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan saya jika saya lancang," ucap Charon, dayungnya membelah arus lambat sungai kebencian, "tetapi ada urusan apakah Anda, Dewa Anggur dan Kegembiraan, mengunjungi kerajaan yang muram ini?"

Tak langsung berjawab. Dionysus sendiri heran, mengapa ia mau mengejar pujaan hatinya sampai ke tempat yang mengeringkan kebahagiaan ini? Karena perintah Zeus? Sejatinya keputusan Zeus pada pengadilan waktu itu merupakan pilihan: Dionysus boleh meminta Aphrodite si dewi cinta mencarikan pengganti Ariadne dan menghapus cinta lamanya _atau_ dia menjemput Ariadne dari dunia bawah. Pilihan pertama jauh lebih mudah, anehnya Dionysus tetap mengambil opsi kedua.

Lentera di tangan Dionysus bergoyang pelan seiring gerakan rakit.

"Ada seseorang di Elysium yang mengurungku," -Anak mata Dionysus tidak teralih dari pantulan cahaya pucat lenteranya di permukaan sungai- "Aku butuh dia supaya dapat bebas dan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik."

"Anda berada di rakit saya, maka bukankah Anda sudah lepas dari kurungan itu?" Charon yang tumpul menanggapi ujaran Dionysus, membuat penumpang rakitnya tertawa lemah.

"Bukan tubuhku yang ia tawan, Charon."

 _...melainkan perasaanku._

Perbincangan itu tidak berlanjut karena Dionysus merenung untuk kesekian kali. Mengapa ia merelakan perasaannya ditawan oleh Ariadne, padahal ia tahu apa akibatnya bagi dewa jika benar-benar menaruh hati pada manusia yang fana? Bodoh sekali, wajar Zeus mengatainya tolol.

Namun, andai waktu diputar mundur, Dionysus yakin ia tak akan sanggup mencegah diri untuk mengasihi Ariadne.

 _"Kau bisa membuat api?"_

 _"Bisa! Lihat, ya... Ah, tidak, rantingnya patah!"_

 _"Hahahaha, kau menggeseknya terlalu keras!"_

 _"Huh, memangnya kau sendiri bisa menyalakan api dari benda ini, Dion?"_

Kesan pertama yang kaku dan susah didekati lambat-laun luntur dari Ariadne. Masih di hutan Naxos, hubungannya dengan Dionysus kian erat: Dionysus menemaninya dari pagi sampai petang, membawakannya pakaian dan makanan dari perkemahan, serta mengamankannya dari serangan hewan buas. Benar bahwa mereka berdua belum mau mengungkap jati diri masing-masing, Ariadne juga masih menolak jika Dionysus menawarinya bermalam di lingkungan perkemahan anggota ritual Dionysia, tetapi rasa percaya itu terus tumbuh hingga sang putri bersedia menanggalkan kekakuannya. Pribadi periang Ariadne menjerat Dionysus makin kuat, labirin di balik iris sewarna langit itu bertambah sulit ditemukan jalan keluarnya.

 _"Ariadne, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"_

 _"Ke mana?"_

 _"Keluar Naxos. Aku dan kelompokku harus segera berlayar menjelajah tempat lain. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini sendirian, lagipula di pulau ini tidak ada pemukiman sama sekali."_

Segera setelah Dionysus menuntaskan kalimat, mendung menaungi paras ayu Ariadne, menggelapkannya di bawah bayang kemurungan. Dionysus menggeser duduknya mendekati Ariadne, manik coklatnya mencoba menyelisik apa yang disimpan sang putri, tetapi Ariadne buru-buru memalingkan muka. Tawa getirnya menjawab Dionysus saat ia bergerak, melapangkan ruang di antara mereka.

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang harus pergi; barangkali kita harus merencanakan suatu pesta perpisahan kecil?"_

 _"Ariadne, jika aku pergi, maka kau akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang ada di Naxos. Sanggupkah kau menjalani hidup seperti itu?"_

 _"...Entahlah."_

 _"Ada banyak alasan mengapa kau harus meninggalkan pulau ini. Pertama, kau tidak aman berada di pulau seluas ini seorang diri. Kedua, kau ini manusia, tidak pantas tinggal di tempat yang nihil peradaban macam Naxos begini. Ketiga—"_

 _"Tidak perlu menyebutkan itu semua buatku, terima kasih. Lebih aman buatku untuk hidup sendiri ketimbang mempercayai orang lain dan diabaikan sesudahnya."_

Ariadne terkesiap mendengar akhir kata-katanya sendiri, begitu pula Dionysus yang—akhirnya—mengetahui sekelumit rahasia si gadis. 'Diabaikan'? Siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada Ariadne? Bagaimana detail peristiwanya? Apa kejadian yang melatarbelakangi hal tersebut? Jika menuruti rasa ingin tahunya, Dionysus pasti sudah mengejar Ariadne dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini...

...tetapi Ariadne tampak sangat terguncang, kemungkinan besar oleh ingatan pahit yang ditimbulkan kata-kata tadi.

 _"Bahkan kalau aku berjanji untuk terus berada di sisimu, kau tetap tidak mau pergi denganku?"_

Dionysus tulus hendak menolong dan Ariadne amat tersentuh, tetapi kisah pahit yang membawanya hingga Naxos senantiasa menahannya dari mengukir masa depan bersama pria lain.

 _"Kita baru bertemu, Dion."_ –'Baru' itu maksudnya dua bulan, satu minggu, dan tiga hari berdasarkan hitungan Dionysus. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat, namun Ariadne memiliki pertimbangan berbeda yang belum Dionysus pahami.

 _"Aku tidak bisa pergi jika kau tidak ikut."_

Bujukan Dionysus tidak lantas mengubah keputusan Ariadne. Dionysus membuang napas keras; ia harus memutar otak untuk memastikan Ariadne setidaknya berada di antara manusia yang bisa menjaganya.

 _"Kalau begitu, Paros."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Pulau Paros, di seberang Naxos. Ada desa kecil yang bisa kau jadikan tempat tinggal baru, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke sana, tetapi aku tidak akan singgah lama karena bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya. Aku akan mengunjungimu sewaktu-waktu di sela penjelajahanku. Bagaimana?"_

Ariadne menggigit bibir bawahnya samar. Ia menengadah, bibir mungilnya membuka hendak menyampaikan pinta... yang ujungnya ia urungkan.

 _"Baiklah."_

Dionysus, kaum pengikutnya (yang menyamar sebagai pelayan), dan Ariadne berlayar pada hari berikutnya. Suasana mendadak kaku, lebih banyak disebabkan oleh Ariadne yang membekukan percakapan setiap Dionysus berupaya menghangatkan atmosfer antara mereka. Ariadne pasti berhasil menghindari Dionysus sepenuhnya jika ia tidak diserang mual di atas kapal... dan saat Ariadne perlahan melunglai, Dionysus menangkapnya, lalu memberinya obat yang agak terasa aneh (obat itu merupakan campuran anggur dan ramuan penyembuh Apollo), tetapi berhasil membuat Ariadne merasa baikan. Efek anggur mencegah berbagai sensasi tak enak mencapai kesadaran Ariadne, menghanyutkan gadis itu dalam tidur tanpa mimpi, meyakinkan Dionysus bahwa memabukkan gadis itu buat menghapus mualnya tidak akan berdampak buruk. Lengan Dionysus melingkupi tubuh Ariadne untuk menghalau terpaan angin laut selagi ia memandangi wajah Ariadne seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah selamanya.

Pelayaran ke Paros tergolong singkat. Dionysus membangunkan Ariadne ketika mereka tiba, menertawakan kebingungan Ariadne (yang belum lepas benar dari pengaruh anggur) sebagai topeng penutup kesedihannya. Mereka bersegera mencari rumah yang bersedia merawat Ariadne—yang ternyata semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ariadne cantik dan sopan, siapa tak sudi menerimanya sebagai keluarga baru?

 _"Aku akan merindukanmu. Sering-seringlah datang."_

 _"Tentu."_

Sebuah dorongan yang tak diketahui asalnya memicu Dionysus mencium puncak kepala Ariadne, mengejutkan sang putri, tetapi tak ditolak. Senyum yang Ariadne sunggingkan selanjutnya begitu sarat rasa dan menyesakkan Dionysus.

Malam turun. Rombongan Dionysus mendarat di Sisilia, pesta mereka lebih liar lantaran dewa mereka sedang ingin meredakan nyeri dalam dada.

"Kita sampai, Yang Mulia Dionysus. Inilah istana Baginda Hades."

Tersentak kembali dari dunia kenangan, Dionysus membelalak kagum menyaksikan istana hitam Hades yang diterangi beberapa batu berharga sewarna mentari, _citrine_. Ingatlah Dionysus bahwa adik bungsunya yang beda ibu, Persephone, dewi musim semi, sekarang menjadi ratu di sini; tidak mungkin wilayah kekuasaan sang dewi dibiarkan tertelan gulita.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku, Charon. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bisa masuk dunia bawah hingga sejauh ini," Netra Dionysus berbinar serupa lenteranya, "Ah, sial, aku tidak mempertimbangkan hadiah untukmu sebelum memulai perjalanan... Katakan saja pada Persephone untuk menagihku nanti kalau dia ke Olympus, ya? Jangan lupa!"

Charon terkekeh, telinga Dionysus mulai terbiasa dengan suara seraknya. "Kegembiraan Anda adalah hadiah buat saya, Yang Mulia Dionysus," ucapnya merendah, "Setelah ini, Anda hanya perlu terus melalui gerbang utama. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anjing kami, Cerberus; dia ramah pada semua putra Zeus yang Agung. Balairung akan langsung menyambut Anda nanti, di sanalah Baginda Hades berada."

Dionysus mengangguk, berterima kasih untuk kedua kali, dan berjalan lurus melewati gerbang utama ke mana Charon mengarahkan.

Berbeda dengan balairung istana Gunung Olympus, balairung Hades sangat lengang karena memang tidak banyak penghuninya. Dari singgasananya yang sehitam malam, Hades sang penguasa kerajaan sesudah mati menatap dingin sang tamu. Di sampingnya, pada singgasana yang lebih kecil namun sama gelapnya, ratu Hades, Persephone, mengulas senyum bersahabat yang melenyapkan sedikit ketegangan kakak lelakinya.

"Keponakanku, Dionysus," Hades memulai, "jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu."

Tatapan Hades menyiratkan kewaspadaannya terhadap ancaman apapun yang mungkin Dionysus bawa dari dunia atas. Terlalu banyak penyusup yang ingin mengobrak-abrik tanah kematian ini, yang mana sudah hancur semua di tangan sang raja. Hades tentu lebih dari siap meremukkan Dionysus jika Dionysus bermaksud sama dengan mereka-mereka itu, sekalipun konsekuensi dari hal itu adalah kemurkaan Zeus.

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati, Yang Mulia Hades," Masih berlutut, Dionysus memberanikan diri menengadah, "izinkanlah saya memasuki Elysium untuk menjemput Ariadne, putri Raja Minos dari Kreta, dan menghadiahkannya keabadian dari ambrosia Olympus."

Raut Hades mengeras.

"Mengapa aku mesti membebaskan jiwa yang telah terikat di kerajaanku untuk kepentinganmu?"

Meskipun tahu pertanyaan ini akan terlontar, bodohnya Dionysus tetap tak punya jawaban yang ia rasa meyakinkan hingga saat ini. Mengapa, Hades bilang? Karena Dionysus membutuhkan Ariadne sebagai pendamping di singgasananya. Karena selama tidak ada Ariadne, ia mabuk sampai edan, melalaikan kewajibannya terhadap kultus, dan hampir membunuh putranya sendiri andai Apollo tidak cepat menyembuhkan bayi malang yang ditusuk Dionysus dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu. Karena Zeus sudah muak dengan ketidakstabilan jiwanya dan ingin Dionysus mencari obat segera, sedangkan obat itu hanya ada di Elysium. Masalahnya, Hades bukan sosok dewa pemurah. Penderitaan Dionysus tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hukum yang berlaku di tanahnya. Mengutarakan alasan-alasan yang egosentris begitu jelas tidak akan menggoyahkan Hades.

"Dionysus, apakah selama kepergian Ariadne putri Minos, terjadi kekacauan di dunia manusia? Jika ya, apakah ia memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menghapus kekacauan tersebut?"

Giliran Persephone yang bertanya, lembut tak mengintimidasi. Sang ratu ingin membukakan jalan bagi Dionysus sebab ia tahu keadaan mendesak di dunia manusia merupakan salah satu pengecualian berlakunya hukum Hades. Sayangnya, Dionysus tidak begitu pandai memanfaatkan pancingan adiknya dan malah membongkar aib sendiri dalam prosesnya.

"Benar, Ratu Persephone! Selama Ariadne putri Minos tidak berada di dunia manusia, para pemuja kegembiraan, kaum _maenad_ dan _satyr,_ tertanami bibit duka yang melemahkan tubuh mereka hingga titik terendah. Bayi Ariadne juga hampir mati tanpa ibunya di sisi. Karena itulah, Zeus yang Agung—"

"Aku tidak melihat keterkaitan langsung antara Ariadne dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang kausebutkan. Bukankah sesungguhnya _kau_ yang bertanggung jawab atas itu semua?" sahut Hades, membungkam Dionysus seketika, "Mengapa tidak kautangani sebelum menjadi parah? Kau dewa, seharusnya mampu mencegah semua itu tanpa bantuan seorang mortal seperti Ariadne."

Dionysus menelan ludah sulit. Ia bisa membayangkan kalimat Hades dalam versi Zeus yang lebih kasar: _kau bukan lagi dewa sebab manusia biasa telah melemahkanmu._ Memalukan memang, tetapi inilah permainan kejam Saudari-Saudari Takdir yang sudah melibatkan Dionysus sejak sang dewa menemukan Ariadne di Pantai Naxos... atau ini semata-mata kutukan cinta Aphrodite yang tak sanggup dipatahkannya? Yang mana pun, satu hal mengenai Ariadne dapat dipastikan.

"Ariadne... adalah _nyawa saya_ , Yang Mulia Hades. Mortal atau bukan, makna ketiadaannya amat besar bagi saya," aku Dionysus, "maka agar tetap bertahan, saya harus mengambilnya dari dataran kematian. Menerabas aturan lebih penting daripada hidup tanpa jiwa, bukan begitu?

"Lagipula, tidakkah Persephone berarti sama bagi Anda?"

Seolah dirasuki jiwa lain, Dionysus mendadak bernyali 'menantang' Hades dengan pernyataannya yang blak-blakan. Telapak Hades mengepal di sisi singgasananya saat Dionysus melanjutkan, senyum meremehkan (yang aslinya tidak dimaksudkan demikian) mengiringi serangkaian kata pahit sang dewa anggur.

"Saya mencuri kehidupan dari tanah kematian seperti Anda mencuri musim semi dari tanah kesuburan. Pada dasarnya, kita pernah melakukan dosa yang sama persis, lalu mengapa kini Anda melarang saya mendapatkan apa yang harusnya saya dapatkan?"

Dencing dari lantai balairung menyadarkan Dionysus akan bahaya. Ia cepat melompat ke sisi demi menghindari rantai-rantai hitam yang dimunculkan Hades untuk menyerangnya. Dionysus menepis hunjaman beruntun rantai-rantai itu menggunakan tombak, tetapi pada akhirnya, senjata itu terlempar dan rantai-rantai Hades melilitnya kencang sekali hingga ia kesusahan bernapas. Sang raja kegelapan turun dari singgasana, kilap dwisulanya tampak mengancam. Pandangan Dionysus mengabur; rantai-rantai Hades mulai bekerja mengeringkan ruh dalam raganya. Samar Dionysus mendengar adiknya memohon agar Hades berhenti menyiksa tamu mereka, namun logam membekukan nan tajam yang menyentuh leher Dionysus jelas membuktikan bahwa Hades tidak memenuhi permintaan tersebut.

Apa Hades akan mengakhiri keabadian Dionysus?

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh! Ariadne, Staphylus... Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka jika bukan aku?_

Ah, memangnya kapan Dionysus menjaga mereka berdua?

Dionysus menyesal ia tidak pernah benar-benar ada untuk Ariadne dan putranya. Ingatannya sekali lagi berlabuh ke Pulau Paros, beberapa bulan lalu. Ia berkunjung demi menepati janjinya pada Ariadne, mencuri waktu di sela menyebar pengetahuan tentang pembuatan anggur, dan ia keheranan mendapati perut Ariadne yang membuncit tak wajar.

 _"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Jangan tersinggung, ya."_

 _"Mm. Bertanyalah."_

 _"Ariadne, kau... hamil?"_

Anggukan lemah yang diterima Dionysus membuat sang dewa terhenyak dan salah tingkah, sementara Ariadne tertunduk dalam.

 _"Oh, be-begitu... Jadi, kau sudah memiliki suami di Paros ini, rupanya... Aku—"_

 _"Tidak. Belum, Dion."_

 _"Lalu, bayi itu...?"_

Belum selesai Dionysus bertanya, air mata Ariadne keburu jatuh, sebutir demi sebutir, walaupun terlihat sekali Ariadne berusaha menahan diri. Merasa salah bicara, Dionysus berpindah ke hadapan Ariadne, meminta maaf lirih, dan menangkup sepasang telapak di pangkuan gadis itu. Benteng Ariadne akhirnya roboh mengenaskan, isaknya yang meluncur spontan teredam dalam dekapan Dionysus. Di antara sedu-sedan, Ariadne menuturkan cerita masa lalunya seraya berpegang erat pada jubah sang dewa.

Ariadne adalah seorang pengkhianat.

Sebagai anak sulung dari raja Kreta, Ariadne mendapatkan segala yang ia mau, kecuali kebebasan. Tiap hari ia isi dengan belajar dan belajar, memenuhi kewajiban seorang putri, hingga hari persembahan Minotaur tiba. Di hari itu, Ariadne bertugas membimbing tujuh pemuda dan tujuh gadis dari Kota Athena memasuki pusat Labirin Kreta, labirin besar yang dibangun ayah Ariadne untuk ditinggali monster banteng Minotaur. Pada pusat labirin itulah, empat belas orang muda sebaya Ariadne tadi akan dimakan oleh si monster sebagai 'upeti' dari Kota Athena untuk sang raja. Ariadne sudah lama memprotes tindakan tak manusiawi ini, tetapi apa daya, ia bukan seseorang yang berwenang mengubah tradisi.

Kehadiran seorang ksatria di antara sekelompok pemuda persembahan Kota Athena di usia Ariadne yang kedelapan belas membawa setitik harapan, baik bagi Ariadne maupun anak-anak muda Kota Athena.

Theseus nama ksatria itu. Seperti halnya para pemuda dan gadis persembahan Kota Athena yang lain, Theseus akrab dengan Ariadne hanya dalam beberapa hari sebelum pengorbanan. Sang ksatria mengungkapkan keinginan untuk membunuh Minotaur dan menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya, maka tentu saja, Ariadne lebih dari siap buat membantu. Malam yang mereka habiskan diam-diam demi mematangkan rencana menaklukkan Minotaur berakhir panas dan penuh gairah... Ariadne yang polos mudah saja digembirakan oleh janji-janji Theseus untuk membawanya pergi ke Kota Athena dan menikahinya.

Pada hari pengorbanan, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Ariadne menyelipkan segulung benang merah darah sebagai penanda jalan agar Theseus bisa keluar labirin selepas membunuh Minotaur. Misi sukses besar, Theseus dan tiga belas rekannya tak kurang suatu apa. Pemuda itu langsung mengajak Ariadne lari dari istananya sendiri usai melemparkan kepala Minotaur ke hadapan Raja Minos. Murka, Raja Minos memerintahkan para pengawal mengejar Theseus—nihil hasilnya. Ariadne lantas berlayar bersama Theseus dan rombongannya ke Kota Athena tanpa mengetahui rahasia perasaan Theseus.

Sang putri tertidur nyenyak di atas kapal hitam Theseus dan terbangun esok harinya di hamparan pasir putih pantai Naxos. Tidak ada empat belas anak muda Kota Athena, tidak ada pernikahan yang dijanjikan, tidak ada Theseus, tidak ada _cinta..._ cuma Ariadne dan penyesalannya yang bergulung bersama ombak air asin.

 _"Jadi, anak ini... adalah putra Theseus?"_

 _"Jangan sebut namanya lagi, Dion! ...Kumohon, jangan."_

Mengapa Ariadne sulit memercayai orang asing, mengapa gadis itu menolak perasaannya sendiri pada Dionysus, mengapa ia selalu terlihat sakit meski Dionysus tak lupa memberinya obat setiap berkunjung... segalanya menjadi terang bagi Dionysus berkat penjelasan ini. Misteri-misteri yang terungkap malah memerangkap Dionysus lebih jauh dalam labirin Ariadne, tak mau lagi ia keluar. Ariadne adalah hidup Dionysus sejak hari itu, lukanya pun melukai Dionysus, tetapi sebagai pembawa kebahagiaan terbaik bagi umat manusia, kalimat-kalimat sederhana nan jujur yang Dionysus bisikkan berhasil memulihkan jiwa sang (mantan) putri.

 _"Bahkan jika kau tak percaya kata-kata ini, Ariadne, aku akan selalu kembali untukmu. Selalu kembali."_

 _"...Aku percaya. Kau_ 'kan _tak pernah melanggar janjimu padaku."_

 _Bohong. Aku cuma pembual besar, Ariadne, aku tidak kembali lagi padamu..._

"...nysus? Kakakku, Dionysus, sadarlah!"

Tepukan ringan di pipi dan suara Persephone yang ternoda kepanikan memaksa kelopak mata Dionysus membuka. Manik hijau sang ratu menampakkan kelegaan begitu bertemu pandang dengan Dionysus, sayangnya saat ini, obsidian kemerahan Hades-lah yang lebih dicemaskan Dionysus. Sang penguasa dunia bawah berdiri beberapa jauh dari istrinya, menatap nanar Dionysus yang baru ia bebaskan sebelum membalikkan tubuh.

"Persephone, antar dia ke Elysium."

Dionysus mengedip-ngedip tak percaya, sedangkan Persephone yang cerah mukanya segera membantu Dionysus berdiri.

"Ayo! Ariadne sudah tidak sabar bertemu kekasihnya, juga buah hatinya! Cepat, cepat!"

"Ah, b-baiklah..."

Lambat mengolah kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, Dionysus baru mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai Hades di lorong menuju pintu Elysium.

"Aku menyesal, tadi aku sungguh tidak sopan... Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Yang Mulia Hades begitu saja? Nanti dia marah pada kita..."

" _Padamu_ , mungkin. Mustahil Yang Mulia Hades marah padaku," Persephone tertawa kecil, "Bercanda. Tidak apa-apa, kok, Yang Mulia sudah memahami betapa besar rindumu pada Ariadne. Dia itu baik sekali sebetulnya, hanya tak suka kalau ada yang mengungkit-ungkit kisah kami dengan demikian frontal."

Dionysus malu berat mengingat perbuatan kurang ajarnya sebelum ini. "Aduh... tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku, ya..."

"Tenang saja, ia memaafkanmu duluan sebelum kau memintanya," Persephone mendorong pintu di puncak tangga yang berada di ujung lorong tadi, "Nah, selamat datang di Elysium."

Padang Elysium, seperti yang dikisahkan manusia, merupakan dataran yang indahnya menyamai kebun-kebun para dewa Olympus. Kendati termasuk bagian dunia bawah, Elysium bersimbah cahaya dan amat hidup, terbukti dari pohon-pohon tinggi dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar. Bukan tempatnya saja yang menakjubkan, para penghuninya juga rupawan dan gembira seluruhnya, menenteramkan hati yang menyaksikan. Orang-orang di sini selamanya muda dan tidak bakal kesusahan, balasan sepadan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semasa hidup.

 _Ariadne pantas mendapatkan anugerah ini,_ batin Dionysus. Theseus terkutuk itu memang sudah merenggut keperawanan Ariadne di luar ikatan pernikahan, tetapi Ariadne telah berbuat kebajikan-kebajikan besar yang Dionysus kira cukup untuk menambal cacat amalnya. Ariadne menyelamatkan empat belas nyawa tak berdosa yang akan ditumbalkan pada Minotaur. Ariadne menjaga diri dari Dionysus selama di Naxos. Ariadne merawat kandungannya tanpa kenal lelah di usia belia. Ariadne berjuang mati-matian melahirkan anaknya hingga Saudari-Saudari Takdir memotong benang hidupnya.

* * *

 _"Yang Mulia Hera kemarin menulis surat untuk Yang Mulia Hades. Aku mengintip sedikit. Inti suratnya adalah permohonan agar Yang Mulia Hades langsung mengirim seorang wanita ke Elysium tanpa pengadilan. Wanita itu baru meninggal karena melahirkan."_

 _"He? Wanita seram itu tersentuh oleh kematian seorang calon ibu? Aku terharu."_

 _"Kau berlagak seolah-olah aku menipu. Ini kasus sungguhan dan nama wanita itu tertulis jelas di surat... Namanya Ariadne, tentu bukan pacarmu."_

 _"Sebentar, siapa? Ulangi, Hermes."_

 _"Ariadne. Dari Paros. Pacarmu orang Kreta,_ 'kan _?"_

* * *

 _"Bibi Delias, a-apakah Ariadne..."_

 _"Beritanya telah sampai padamu, rupanya. Gadis malang, yang tersisa darinya tinggal cintanya yang besar buat bayi ini... Dia ingin kau menamai bayi ini dan menjadikannya putramu, Dion."_

 _"...Tentu, Bibi. Tentu... Dan, putraku, Staphylus... Ayah akan menjagamu mulai sekarang."_

* * *

 _"Berhenti menangis. Berhenti menangis, Staphylus. Berhenti, pergilah pada ayahmu. Pergilah pada ayahmu. Aku bukan ayahmu, Theseus-lah ayahmu. Berhenti, BERHENTI!"_

 _"DIONYSUS! Pegangi dia, Hermes! Apollo, sembuhkan anaknya!"_

 _"LEPASKAN AKU, ATHENA! ANAK ITU MEMBUNUH ARIADNE-KU!"_

* * *

"Di...on?"

Tahu-tahu, Dionysus berdiri di tepian sungai jernih di mana beberapa orang mengambil air untuk minum. Gadis bersurai merah anggur yang memanggil Dionysus terdapat di antara mereka, manik birunya membelalak terkejut.

"Ariadne..."

"Demi Zeus yang Agung, mengapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau meninggal? S-siapa yang menjaga putraku kalau begitu? Ah, tunggu dulu, duduklah... Lho, mengapa Yang Mulia Persephone di—"

'Sapaan' Ariadne yang membuat rindu ini memecah Dionysus berkeping-keping. Dibungkamnya Ariadne dengan satu pelukan erat, tangisnya tumpah pada bahu gadis yang ia rengkuh. Patahan-patahan pekat sesal menyusul kemudian.

"Ariadne, Ariadne... maafkan aku. Maafkan aku... Kumohon kembalilah ke dunia atas bersamaku, kembalilah padaku, _jadilah permaisuriku,_ Ariadne..."

* * *

Kesempurnaan Elysium, bagi manusia yang serakah, pasti masih bercela. Ariadne yang memegang teguh konsep tersebut berusaha keras menghapus rasa kurang yang timbul dalam dadanya dan menjalani hari-hari bahagia di surga dengan semestinya. Membersihkan diri di sungai suci, bergurau dengan sesama penghuni Elysium, menghirup anggur terbaik yang diedarkan para _nymph_ pelayan...

Anggur?

Penghuni Elysium yang lebih 'tua' mengatakan sajian nikmat ini baru ada beberapa abad belakangan. _Terpujilah Dionysus yang Maha Bahagia_ , begitu mereka memuji sang pencipta anggur sebelum menyesap minuman mereka. Ariadne mengikuti, diam-diam teringat Dion yang dulu sering menuangkan anggur racikan sendiri sebagai oleh-oleh saat mengunjunginya di Paros. Anggur Dion juga senikmat anggur Elysium yang melenyapkan segala duka ini, tetapi lebih dari itu, senyum si pria-lah pelipur lara paling manjur.

Tanpa peringatan, rasa kehilangan mampir di hati Ariadne.

 _Dion tak ada di sampingku saat aku bersalin. Dia pasti tidak tahu aku meninggal... Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Tersampaikankah pesanku padanya untuk menjaga putraku?_

 _Mungkinkah di suatu tempat, dia merindukanku?_

Ariadne menyangka tidurnya di Elysium tidak akan berhias mimpi lantaran padang ini merupakan perwujudan semua mimpi indah yang mungkin dibayangkan manusia. Ia salah. Beberapa malam Ariadne terwarnai tangis bayi yang langsung tenang begitu ia timang. Beberapa malam lainnya, benak Ariadne kedatangan tamu tinggi tampan bermahkotakan jalinan sulur anggur, jubah merah-ungunya melambai menawan mengikuti uluran tangannya ke arah Ariadne. Beberapa malam berikutnya, si bayi dan tamu tinggi tampan itu hadir berbarengan; Ariadne menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk si bayi, sementara si pria mengusap pundaknya lembut hingga Ariadne sama mengantuk dengan bayi itu.

Ketika terbangun, Ariadne merasakan pipinya menjadi sembab.

Mimpi-mimpi ini, di luar harapan orang yang memimpikannya, satu persatu menjadi kenyataan. Pria yang ia cintai menjemputnya ke Elysium bersama Ratu Persephone, secara ajaib menepati janjinya untuk selalu kembali pada Ariadne, bahkan sesudah Ariadne meninggal. _Bagaimana bisa?_ , Ariadne bertanya. _Karena aku adalah dewa, Dionysus yang Membawa Bahagia dan Melepas Beban Manusia_ , jawab Dion—atau 'Yang Mulia Dionysus', Ariadne meralat ucapannya dan buru-buru membungkuk hormat. Dionysus menegakkan tubuh Ariadne hati-hati. _Tak usah merendah. Kau akan segera menjadi dewi yang abadi pula, mendampingiku. Kau juga akan bertemu putramu. Kunamakan dia Staphylus, Pangeran Anggur, kuharap kau menyukainya._

Ariadne mengangguk; itu nama yang cantik.

Dionysus menuangkan sebotol kecil cairan keemasan harum ke sebuah piala, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ariadne. _Ini ambrosia_ , katanya, _minuman penghapus kefanaan. Nikmatilah, wahai ratuku, sebelum kita naik ke Olympus._

Kelezatan ambrosia yang dibumbui kasih Dionysus merupakan satu dari memori-memori paling berharga yang akan Ariadne simpan rapi-rapi.

Jalan menuju istana langit tidak seberliku jalan hidup Ariadne sebelum tiba di Elysium, apalagi sampai di sana, ia disambut Artemis, dewi alam liar, yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Dionysus mengenalkan Ariadne pada saudara-saudaranya dengan bangga, mengulang-ulang 'dia ratuku!', membuat iri saudara-saudara lelakinya yang lajang. Kesemuanya menyambut baik, termasuk Ares, si dewa perang, yang langsung ditendang Dionysus karena mencoba merayu Ariadne. Selanjutnya, Dionysus membimbing Ariadne ke ruang tahta utama, hendak memperkenalkannya pada ayahnya dan paman-bibinya. _Aku tegang_ , bisik Ariadne, yang Dionysus tanggapi dengan meletakkan telapak hangatnya di sisi tubuh Ariadne. _Aku bersamamu_ , ucapnya meyakinkan.

Ariadne membungkuk dalam di hadapan empat dewa-dewi tertua Olympus begitu Dionysus memperkenalkannya. Zeus yang Agung mengangguk singkat dan mengucapkan selamat datang, Hera yang Tercantik menatapnya tajam, Poseidon yang Kuat turut menyambut, Demeter yang Penyayang tersenyum ramah.

 _Lihat, kau resmi menjadi anggota keluarga kami, Ariadne_.

Apa yang dikatakan Dionysus bukan omong kosong, Ariadne sangat setuju.

Saat Dionysus hendak mengantarkan Ariadne ke istana Hestia yang Lembut, Hera beranjak dari singgasananya dan meminta waktu bertiga saja bersama mereka. Sebuah diadem bertatahkan batu-batu terindah dari kerajaan Hades ia ulurkan pada Dionysus. _Aku memberkati diadem ini sebagai pengikat kalian dalam keabadian. Pasangkan ini pada istrimu di malam pernikahan kalian_ , titahnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikit jua, _Semoga kalian senantiasa bahagia beriring cinta._

Dionysus berterima kasih entah berapa kali; ia masih berterima kasih setelah Hera menghilang ke balik pintu ruang tahta. Ariadne bersimpuh, tak menyangka Hera mengabulkan doanya tepat di depan mata. Tindakan Hera ini menjadi bahan perbincangan yang menyenangkan di dekat perapian hangat Hestia.

Diadem Hera membuat Ariadne tampak seberkilau bintang di pesta pernikahannya. Ia, berbalut gaun putih berlapis jubah merah berhias sulur-sulur anggur muda, dengan pipi pualam yang merona manis menerima uluran tangan Dionysus. Sang dewa persis seperti pria dalam mimpi Ariadne: tinggi, tampan, rambut ikalnya bermahkotakan jalinan sulur anggur, jubah merah-ungu tersampir pada tubuhnya yang bidang, tongkat _thyrsus_ berkepala buah pinus yang ia genggam mempertegas kekuasaannya, menjelaskan statusnya sebagai raja kegembiraan.

Dan, di sinilah Ariadne, di sisi Dionysus, sebagai ratunya, Dewi Anggur dan Kesuburan yang Menjaga Labirin.

"Dionysus."

Belum rela melepaskan gaun jahitan Athena yang Bijaksana, Ariadne berniat menghabiskan waktu sejenak di pantai Naxos bersama suami dan putranya sebelum lelap di ranjang pengantinnya. Ia menggendong Staphylus di satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya aman bertaut dengan lengan kekar Dionysus.

"Ya, Ariadne?"

"Malam ini, aku ingin kita tidur bertiga... Kau, aku, dan Staphylus, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Dionysus terkekeh. "Mengapa aku harus menolak ide itu?"

"Karena... Staphylus bukan anak _kita_?" Ariadne berucap takut-takut. Ia tahu Dionysus sempat menusuk putranya dulu karena teringat Theseus.

"Bicara apa kau? Staphylus tentu pangeran kita," Dionysus mendaratkan kecupan ke kening Staphylus, membuat si bayi mengoceh kegelian, "bukan milik siapapun. Kita keluarga sekarang, Ariadne. Masa lampau yang kita lalui tanpa satu sama lain telah hanyut di laut yang mengelilingi Naxos."

Lagi-lagi, persis seperti di mimpi Ariadne, Dionysus mengusap bahu Ariadne dan membawanya mendekat.

"Dan, karena kita sekarang adalah keluarga, tak akan bosan aku berjanji, demi Sungai Styx, aku akan selalu kembali padamu serta keluarga kita, apa pun rintangannya."

 **TAMAT**


End file.
